


Fairytale Love

by CrystalNavy



Series: One Piece OTPs [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: As a child, I often read tales about princesses, and heirs of faraway Kingdoms that they fell in love with with. My tale was a bit different. I met the heir of the Kingdom of the Sea. And I loved him. I loved his smile, his easy-going attitude, his dedication towards his little brother, and his eyes, full of deep sadness and joy at the same time.And then I realized that they were going to have him executed for crime that wasn't even his own.And naturally, I wouldn't stand for such a thing.





	Fairytale Love

When I was a child, I used to be into fairy-tales, full of romance, adventure and suspension. Tales of handsome princes and beautiful princesses who usually found 'love at first sight'. Tales of evil sorcerers and evil people, who wanted to marry the princess so that they could inherit the Kingdom. I loved those tales and read them one after another, buying new ones whenever I had the chance. I immersed myself in the world of these fantasies, pretending that I was a part of it. My reality was nothing like those stories. I was supposed to secure the future of my Kingdom by seeking the alliance via marriage with powerful individuals, or tying myself to the prospective heirs of the 20 royal families. I didn't want that. I wanted to marry for love. But I could also understand where father was coming from. I had a duty towards my Kingdom......towards our people. I had to secure the future for our people, and if I had to sacrifice my own happiness for it......Well, that was a small price to pay. 

And so from then on, I lived for my country. 

For my people. It became suprisingly easy over the years. Especially once I was allowed to meet the people of our Kingdom. That was when I met Kohza, and we quickly warmed up to one another. Before long, we became inseparable. One day, I decided to share my fascination with fairy tales. He hung onto my every word, and then told me that he was a sucker for that kind of thing as well, and that he saw himself and me as a perfect match. He was cute, but I knew that it couldn't be. I only considered Kohza as my friend, and I doubted Father would allow me to marry for love either.

It was only later that I realized that fate had strange ways of granting someone their wish.

-x-

Fourteen years later, I caught wind of the organization known only as 'Baroque Works'. They had their bases of operations at both Whiskey Peak and Arabasta. Father and I grew suspicious that they had their bases at two different locations, and so it was decided that I should investigate. So I did. In a strange series of events, I became friends with an interesting bunch. They called themselves pirates, but they were more like the heroic adventurers I read about in fairy tales. And just like in those books, my own fairy tale began with them. Or, to be more specific, it began in port town of Nanohana, after I was exposed as a spy and forced to return to my country. My newfound pirate friends accompanied me there.

And there, I met him for the first time. Or rather, he crashed into my life. He was standing on the railing of our ship, the Going Merry, with a goofy grin on his face. And I felt something in my heart stir. Something that I had never have felt before. I quickly pushed the feeling down. This wasn't the time for sentimentalities. I had to save my country. 

Later that day, I was watching the sunset, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My body stiffened, expecting the hand to be his. I turned my head slightly around to see who it was, and found myself staring at Nami. I swallowed. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. My disappointment must have shown on my face, because Nami suddenly fixed me with a knowing look.

"What's the matter, Vivi-san?" she teased lightly "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Yes!" I blurted out on instinct, before realizing what I just said "I mean, no......"

"It's okay." Nami sung "Was the person you were expecting me to be Ace, by any chance?"

I felt heat rush into my cheeks, before I could stop it. Nami must have noticed, because she smirked.

"How cute!" she exclaimed "I am so getting the two of you together!"

"No, you don't have to!" I quickly said, trying to salvage the situation "My father would never allow me to fall in love with him anyway."

"But you would want to, would you not?" Nami pointed out "The important thing is what you want, not what your father wants. And you want Ace, I can tell."

I couldn't argue with that logic, so I just kept silent. Nami would eventually realize that this course of action would lead to nowhere anyway.


End file.
